1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making ornaments such as pull tabs for slide fastener sliders, earrings, necklaces, brooches, etc. of the type including an ornamental member formed of synthetic resin and fitted with an ornament body made of metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ornaments of the type described are generally made by two methods: (1) insert molding wherein a metal body is disposed in a mold cavity while a melted synthetic resin material is injected into the mold cavity to form a plastics ornamental member integrally molded with the metal body; and (2) snap-fitting wherein a metal body and a plastics ornamental member made separately from the metal body are assembled together by snap-fitting.
The insert molding is not satisfactory in that the melted synthetic resin material is injected directly from a gate into the mold cavity and hence a gate mark is clearly left on the outside surface of a molded ornamental member. An ornament having such ornamental member is defective from the aesthetic view. On the other hand, the snap-fitting requires a retainer portion provided on the metal body for retaining the plastics ornamental member. The retainer portion increases the overall thickness of an ornament. Another disadvantage associated with the snap-fitting method is that the integrality between the metal body and the plastics ornamental member is relatively weak and hence is likely to cause wobbling of the plastics ornamental member.